Stimulation of various nerves and tissue has been found to be a promising treatment for various conditions and/or ailments. For instance, pain, urinary urge, fecal incontinence, and epilepsy, to name a few, are indications for various nerve/tissue stimulation therapies. Various nerves and tissue are commonly targeted for stimulation therapy, including, but not limited to the sacral nerve, the pudendal nerve, the vagus nerve, the tibial nerve, and the spinal cord, to name a few.
Access to the pudendal nerve can be achieved in various ways, including a transgluteal approach, an ischiorectal fossa approach, a transobturator approach, and a transforaminal approach. The pudendal nerve arises from sacral nerve roots S2, S3, and S4. In some examples, such as, for instance, the transforaminal approach, the pudendal nerve can be accessed by following one of the sacral nerve roots S2, S3, and S4 to the pudendal nerve.